crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
“If plan A fails, there’s always twenty-five other letters in the alphabet.” -Crow Summary Carson Kueller is a man of method. Need a heist planned? He’s your guy. He’s got plans within plans in case something goes wrong (Which they inevitably will). Once you’re satisfied with your contract, he’ll guide you through the mission himself, off-site, of course. Calculating the ideal strategy using science and logic, a job well done is a job organized by Crow. He can decrypt any encrypted files in seconds, solve the hardest riddles and speak multiple languages. The tradeoff to his incredible intellect is his fighting capability; he’s not much of a field operative. But that shouldn’t be a problem, as he stays behind the lines most of the time. Nevertheless, if you feel like coming back from your op in one piece, you should consider investing in Crow. Kueller was originally a CIA analyst, writing reports and monitoring transactions. After flagging a large amount of money coming from Seattle, he tracked down the cash flow and found a Halcyon safehouse. Carson then infiltrated the safehouse staff to gain access to the money. Eventually, the operators caught on. However, they were impressed, and instead of eliminating him, decided to offer him a position with a higher payout. He accepted, and became a Halcyon secretary and mission coordinator. After the collapse of the Cleaners in 2015, Crow made it his goal to try and locate the defective agents. After months of searching, Crow managed to pinpoint team leader Lancelot. Strike team Cannonball was sent to apprehend him, but an inside man for Steel Cove leaked the mission plans and the members of Cannonball were arrested mid-operation. However, Lancelot had now garnered the attention of Steel Cove, and was hitting up SC bases as compensation. A few weeks into the SC hunt, Lancelot disappeared without a trace after raiding a SC facility. Crow, taking matters into his own hands, hacked a Steel Cove network and studied the same files Lancelot pirated. He noted a file on a secret society known as Crimson, and strike team Bandit, coordinated by Crow, were sent to investigate. Unfortunately, Bandit had been coerced and betrayed Carson. He managed to flee to Lancelot's supposed hideout with the Bandits tailing him. The Crimson agents stationed there took all of the intruders hostage. The Bandits were interrogated for intel. Lance, recognizing Crow, suggested that he be recruited into Crimson. The board had their doubts, so Crow was sent to coordinate a probatory mission. Maverick didn't have high expectations, and was surprised to hear that Carson's team had pulled off such a clean heist that the local police didn't even know what had happened. Crow was inaugurated on the spot, and has worked as a Mission Coordinator ever since. Notable Operations Gold Mine Carson temporarily took over for Poker when he decided to leave mid-operation. The mission continued smoothly for a little while, but then the team ran into complications with the vault, and an incoming Security Team, likely Titania. Crow suggested multiple options to proceed stealthily, but for some reason Neutron thought it would be a good idea to take out the head of security. When the guards became skeptical of the head not showing up for his own investigation, Neutron had the idea of assuming his identity. ''Now this wasn't the brightest idea, as Neutron got busted and arrested. Owl and Ninja played along and watched as the police showed up to search the building. Not having any other choice, Crow called a distraction for the police and had the operatives intentionally set off the vault sensors. Owl and Ninja were to barricade themselves into the vault and wait until Lynx arrived to hoist the loot out of the building. Unfortunately, Ninja dislodged the keycard reader and therefore jammed the vault door open. When Owl went out to fix it, Ninja immediately shut the door, locking Owl out. She sprinted to the roof and avoided gunfire there, while Ninja secured the valuables. Lynx finally arrived with some donuts and the crew evacuated. Crow told Poker to never ask him for anything ever again. Also Neutron ''busted out of jail and somehow drove back to the active shootout, now with a thumper. I don't know what was up with that. It was weird. Party Crasher Crow merely spectated this operation and had a good laugh with Owl when the team somehow managed to go loud during the escape. He had an even bigger laugh when Xeno got fired. Trivia * Crow's text colour is indigo. Category:Characters